Dicing with Death Episode 059
Recap 1508-10-11 Farm outside Redport, Wake County, Eridon, Arcadia We rejoin Tyrus as he is recovering in the shepherd's hut with the mute man, Mouse. Tyrus spends the first day exploring the local area and encountering some hobgoblins, which he avoids. He also manages to find some more nightshade, which Mouse turns into a powder for him. 1508-10-12 A 6 Giant Vultures visit the hut and eat many of the dead bodies Mouse and Tyrus had left outside. Later that day Tyrus fills his wine skin from a creek half a mile away. 1508-10-13 Tyrus encounters 3 Lionesses while doing some more walking around. Tyrus magically scares off the lionesses with his fear ability. Then Tyrus hides the bones the vultures left in the yard. 1508-10-14 Tyrus is hanging out on top of a nearby hill when he is surprised by a giant trapdoor spider. Tyrus is bitten. Tyrus delivers a mighty blow on the spider. Both spider and Tyrus agree to retreat from one-another. 1508-10-15 Tyrus tries to go to explore some more, but Mouse insists that Tyrus remains in bed. Tyrus sings all day. Then 6 Gryphon lands on the roof and walks around the outside of the hut. Tyrus remembers the Gryphon riders of Stormtide Kingdom in Solum, and how the Stormtide capital Tidesend is still holding on from the Voraci forces. However these Gryphon have no riders. After an hour, the birds leave. 1508-10-16 The food supplies have run out and Tyrus hasn't finished healing. Mouse puts the Nightshade powder in one of his pouches. The pair set out. They avoid villagers, stealing some corn on the way. They hear whispers that Tyrus is a wanted murderer and his description is common knowledge. Tyrus covers his armor in his cloak before he enters Redport. They head to a poor-quality harbor pub, where Tyrus pays for food for himself and Mouse with a dagger. A nightfall they head to the docks to look for the boat Fair Maid that supplies Lighthouse Keep. Tyrus heads to the boat, but some guards call out. Mouse casts Hypnotic Pattern on the guards and Tyrus slits their throats and the bodies are thrown in the water. Tyrus takes the posion pouch and hides below deck on the boat. 1508-10-17 A few hours later there is the noise of the boat being loaded. Then one of the good-aligned people above feel Tyrus' aura of dread. The boat is hurriedly pushed into the water to get to the keep as fast as possible, with Tyrus still hiding below deck. Once out in the water Tyrus jumps out and kills the kills the boat Captain. The rowers jump into the water. Tyrus poisons the water barrels. Tyrus then rows the boat to the Lighthouse Keep dock, then swimming back to the mainland by dawn. He tries to leave town, but he finds the gates locked and the guards alert, so he finds an ally to lay low in. During this time he has an encounter with a member of the local underworld, but manages to resolve the issue without violence in exchange for the jailhouse keys. Once night falls he goes to find Mouse, and a way to refill his empty coin pouch. He remembers an alchemist was willing to pay for nightshade root and seeks him out the next morning. 1508-10-18 The Alchemist happily buys the leftover root from him, and bids them farewell, but Mouse has other ideas, and a quick but bloody battle ensues. Tyrus is victorious, and together he and Mouse loot the alchemist shop. They leave Redport with a wagon but separate from them shortly out of town. Mouse and Tyrus then head on towards Clydesdale. 5 miles from Redport they spot a greater basilisk. The pair run back up the road back to the caravan. The caravan explains the story about the basilisk. The caravan retreats back to Redport. Mouse and Tyrus head across country towards, avoiding the beast. They briefly visit a village and buy some bread. Tyrus fails to spread disease in the town, to Voraci's displeasure. Exp: 1500 Exp Total: 2200 exp 1508-10-19 The rest of the way to Clydesdale is without incident. After harassing a local seamstress, Mary-Sue, and intimidating her into sitting quietly while Mouse stitches his wounds, Mouse and Tyrus stay at the Red Mare Inn for a few days. 1508-10-23 Tyrus is fully healed. He hears no word that the poison has worked at all. He scouts out the Horse dealers, looking for some to steal. That night he manages to procure some horses and he does so in the Voraci way. By slaughtering the farmer who owns them, along with his whole family, their dog, two guards who show up, and claims the farmers fat coin purse for himself. 1508-10-24 Tyrus waits until dawn and returns to town. Exp: 163 exp Total: 2363 exp Level up: Tyrus to level 2 +9 HP (new total 17 HP) +1 to Hit Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Tyrus Bellows Episodes